Dynamic content, such as audio and/or visual content, may be delivered and presented to users across packet-based networks, such as the Internet. Providers of this content also may desire to couple advertising with the dynamic content. Static advertising such as banner advertising on the Internet has been provided. Dynamic advertising also may be provided.